


Pretty Lips

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Supernatural 100 Kink List & Kink Bingo Fics [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gags, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Sam wants a research break…





	Pretty Lips

The second Dean said he was going out for the night and wouldn’t be back until the morning, Sam’s eyes were on her like glue. Everything was primal instinct for him without a soul. He ate what he wanted, drank too much, hunted without fear. 

“Lay on the table,” said Sam, his powerful. Jo scoffed and pointed to the book shed’d been reading.

“I’m trying to research to get that soul of yours back, bud,” she said, raising an eyebrow. “You can handle one night without getting any.” Jo turned her attention away and started skimming over the page, hearing Sam get up. Sam was always surprised Dean never made a move. It was clear that she liked him but Dean put her in the little sis column. His loss, Sam’s gain. 

Twisting her body so she wouldn’t have to see his pissed face, Jo tried to focus on the page in front of her. Sam needed her help and she knew they’d be able to get him back all the way…but he sure could be distracting when he was in the mood. Sam sounded like he’d disappeared but a few minutes later, Jo felt the air shift and his presence behind her. Jo opened her mouth to tell him to behave but found something come down over it and cover her lips. She would have panicked if she hadn’t known for sure that it was her soulless boyfriend.

“Now…” said Sam, tugging the material hard as he tied it behind her head, moving a stray hair that tried to escape. He grabbed the back of Jo’s chair and pulled her out from the table, spinning her around in it like she weighed nothing. “Those pretty lips of yours aren’t going to get you in trouble if you can’t say anything.”

Jo tilted your head as Sam walked around in front of her, cupping her cheek and smiling darkly. Jo tried to keep a hard face but turning to mush was hard when he was looking at her like that.

“Such a pretty girl when you’re gagged,” he said, the gulp in her throat evident as Sam saw Jo losing this fight. “You know what though? I gave you an order before and you didn’t listen.”

Jo moved to grab her notebook and write a response but Sam’s hand caught her wrist.

“We got words and things for when we can’t speak baby girl. Either do it or drop your pants and let me fuck you hard,” said Sam, eyes dark and telling Jo to make her choice fast. She couldn’t deny that Sam without a soul didn’t turn her on, the way he just went for it every single time, taking what he wanted.

Jo stood up and undid her jeans, pulling them and her underwear down before stepping out of them. Sam smirked as he dragged Jo over to one of the columns and shoved her back against it. His hands came under her ass and lifted her up, Jo’s legs shifting to wrap around his waist.

Jo cried out under the gag as Sam pushed in without any buildup, slow enough that it didn’t hurt but fuck it felt like he was splitting her in half.

“Such a tight little cunt,” said Sam in Jo’s ear, shifting his hips, driving her back farther up the wall, pulling another sound from her that was muffled. “Such pretty little noises you make like this.”

Sam took a step closer and Jo felt him press her harder against the cement column. Jo’s ankles locked together as she held on, Sam pulling out and pushing back in fast. The motion should have driven her up the wall again but Sam’s fingers were digging into her flesh and there was nowhere to go. All she could do was grab onto Sam’s shoulders and take it, try to cling to the back of his neck as he set a furious pace.

“Mmphf,” Jo growled under the fabric, Sam’s grin growing every time she whined under the thing. He was too much, every drag of his cock too precise as he had her tumbling over the edge quickly. Even then, when Jo’s nails were digging into the exposed flesh on his neck, when her fingers were twisting in his hair and tugging, he didn’t stop until he was coming too.

“You can go back to researching now,” said Sam cockily, letting go of Jo’s legs and catching her when she was too shaky to stand on her own. “If you can walk that is.”

Jo glared at him as you felt his come run down your leg, the gag hiding her smile. She shrugged him off and managed to grab her pants, heading to the bathroom to clean up. Sam was back to research when she returned and seemed to be absolutely ignoring her now. Jo shoved on his shoulder to get him to look up. He did but only cocked his head. 

“Problem?” he asked as she huffed under the material still covering her mouth. “I think we better keep that on a little while longer. I’m gonna need at least one more break before tonight’s over.”


End file.
